1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention system using a curable adhesive for retaining a glass window pane supported on a flange of an automotive vehicle body. The retention system has a glass window pane secured to the inner surface of a moulding. A flange is spaced a first distance from the outer surface of the moulding, and this flange is spaced a second distance from the rear surface of the moulding. The rear surface of the moulding contains a shaped recess. A curable adhesive is received within the first spaced distance, the second spaced distance and the shaped recess to form a mechanical interlock within this recess.
2. The Prior Art
It is common to utilize curable sealants such as urethane sealants to mechanically retain stationary windows on motor vehicles. Normally, this retention scheme also includes a decorative trim which conceals the cavity between the glass and the other painted metal panel or flange of the motor vehicle body. This trim is also retained by the urethane sealant. It has been found, however, that the bond between the urethane sealant and the painted metal flange on the vehicle body is either not initially formed properly or deteriorates through time such that the windshield loosens and allows leaks to develop. For example, the retaining function of the sealant can be reduced between the sealant and the body panel by oxidation of paint and/or metal, acid rain, ultraviolet light, torsional and bending movement, vibration, etc,. and/or a combination of these factors.
There has been a long felt need to provide a system which enhances the bond between the urethane sealant and the flange of the motor vehicle which, while still utilizing the curable urethane sealant, provides an additional mechanical interlock between the sealant and the vehicle body such that a failure in the bond does not result in a loss of mechanical retention. In addition, since the above-described prior art retention method is utilized on hundreds of thousands of motor vehicles each year, it is absolutely necessary that the proposed method of enhancing the mechanical interlock be easily adapted to mass production and require little additional labor to implement.